


Peter Romanoff

by ilove_klance



Series: Peter [Insert Last Name Here] [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Gay Peter Parker, Gen, Momma Natasha, Natasha being the best mom ever, Peter Romanov, not biological but I really don’t deal with dipshits who judge adoption and situations like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilove_klance/pseuds/ilove_klance
Summary: It was a terrible rainy day and they were wrapping it up, planning on going to get ice cream. It was a stupid post-mission tradition they had, when even in the rain they celebrated with vanilla ice cream because why the hell not? They were adults, they could do whatever they wanted.Or, Natasha and Clint were getting ice cream after their mission and they find a little homeless boy amidst the rain.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Harley Keener (Mentioned)
Series: Peter [Insert Last Name Here] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206344
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Peter Romanoff

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea about how it would go it Peter was different people’s adoptive/fostered/biological son and now I’m doing it, starting with Natasha. Let’s see how far this gets

Natasha remembered the day, November 17, when she and Clint were on a mission almost 13 years ago like it was yesterday. It was a terrible rainy day and they were wrapping it up, planning on going to get ice cream. It was a stupid post-mission tradition they had, when even in the rain they celebrated with vanilla ice cream because why the hell not? They were adults, they could do whatever they wanted.

On the way home from getting ice cream, the two absolutely soaked in their civilian clothes with the cups of vanilla in their hands, and the whimpering was immediately audible to Natasha. Clint took quite a bit longer to catch on due to the rain and the fact that he didn't have his hearing aids in, but eventually he heard it too. High pitched whines, pleas, and more whimpering.

The two super-spies traced it back to an alley. The place was dark, definitely dirty with slime of some kind or another and blood here and there. Natasha gave Clint her small bowl of ice cream to hold as she walked further into the alleyway. And silently, the rain as her cover, she pushed away the many trash bags that hid his small body.

Natasha wouldn't ever forget the rush of.. pure feelings she got looking at the young, nude boy. She couldn't have kids, so her one soft spot was naturally that. She would only imagine this is what it felt like to feel maternal and whatnot for a mother.

The redhead was immediately taking off her zip up hoodie and putting it around his bare body, bringing him close to her. Three years old, maybe four, and the poor boy was camping behind trash bags in the rain.

"С тобой все будет в порядке," Natasha whispered. When that only seemed to upset the boy more, she switched to a different language. She wasn't completely up to date with her Italian, but she remembered enough to possibly soothe the infant in her arms. "Va tutto bene," she whispered to the boy, "Sei al sicuro, andrà tutto bene."

And since that day, she's had a baby boy running around the apartment flat spewing Spanish, English, Italian, Ukrainian, and German alike, waking up from nightmares at 2 am and getting all excited about bath time.

She got the pleasure of teaching him how to write, and read, and talk. She got to name her baby boy, _Peter Romanoff_. And then, when Peter was 5, she got to give him a birthday party (she had nothing to go off of so she did a facial recognition search and she got the basic name and age. She kept his birthday to the day she found him and kept his name Peter Romanoff.)

As Peter grew up, she taught him how to sing, draw, paint, and use clay. And when Peter was 8, they discovered he loved learning and reading so Natasha bought him all the books he even looked at. And when Peter turned 9 he started writing nonfiction and Natasha couldn't be prouder of the small stories he came up with. She read every single one of them and answered any of the question Peter had and always made sure to let Peter know that she loved them.

When Peter finally turned 10, she started self defense classes. She never went to hard, only basic 20 minute lessons every few days to make sure Peter could defend himself against bad people. But as time went on and Peter turned 11, he got really into hand to hand combat and Natasha was happy to teach him.

So 20 minute lessons turned to hour long fights and eventually Clint had to come and pull them away from the padded training room (aka the extra bedroom in the apartment) so they could eat.

Up until then, Peter was in an online school which he utterly aced because of his unnaturally high IQ and so when the year reached August, she enrolled Peter at one of the middle schools for smart people in New York City.

And she honestly couldn't have been happier when dropping him off on his first day as he scooted out of the back car seat with the brightest smile on his face.

"Sii te stesso bambino," she whispered into his hair as she brought him into the biggest bear hug they have ever shared yet. He smiled and nodded before skipping to the school's entrance.

And, despite other's beliefs, their small family, including Clint and his larger family, was just fine. There was no 'eventual' talk about how Peter wasn't actually her’s because from the beginning Natasha was completely honest with him. Peter was her's in every way that wasn't blood, and that's all that mattered to her. She would always love him no matter what and she made that known as well.

Which is why she couldn't have been more proud when her 16 year old son came home and sat her on the couch for a "serious talk".

"I just, um.." Peter struggled to begin his sentence and Natasha put a comforting hand on his knee, gently rubbing her thumb back and forth. She gave him a soft smile and that was all the encouragement he needed. "Mom, I'm gay."

"Oh are you now?" Natasha rose an eyebrow jokingly, her sarcasm evident.

Peter gasped, "You knew!" he shrieked and playfully hit her shoulder in retaliation.

Natasha laughed and threw her head back, waving off Peter's half accusing shriek with a dismissive flick of her hand. "Babe, you've gotta see the way you look at that one boy. Harley was it? He seems nice, why don't we have him over for dinner. I'll force Cap to cook us something good and I'll tell them we aren't available for missions that night. It'll be fun." Natasha said softly, giving Peter a soft smirk.

"I do not look at him any way!" Peter shrieked, horrified. _He didn't actually look at Harley a certain way... did he?_

Natasha snorted, "Oh boy, where do I even start. Its a look half way between adoration and 'I'm in love with you, please marry and let's get a house and have kids together'," she teased with another high pitched, ugly laugh.

"Oh my god, mom! You're so embarrassing!" Peter groaned at he dramatically fell off the couch and onto the carpeted ground. He waited a second before, "That obvious, huh?"

"That obvious," the redhead answered honestly. But of course, Harley was the type to take affection and assume it was a normal thing from other people in any form so she had no doubt he remained oblivious to Peter's feelings.

Peter smiled and looked away, and anyone could tell you that Harley was the only thing on his mind right then.

"We could really have him over for dinner?" Peter asked quietly, finally settling down.

"Of course baby, if I'm going to marry you off I gotta know the guy. Make sure he's good enough for my Petey, and give him to good old shovel talk while bringing out my old shot gun." Natasha joked, just as quietly. She brought up a hand and ran it through Peter's hair. Peter was still on the ground at her feet while she was on the couch so it was much easier than it would have been in any other position. 

"Thanks, mamma."

"You're very welcome, figlio."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading❤️✨


End file.
